


romeo takes charge

by Redbird34



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex, sort of rape but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbird34/pseuds/Redbird34
Summary: natsu usually gang has left on missions even happy left him to hang out with Carla so when a higher paying job pops up he decides to bring along Romeo with him but Romeo ends up having some fun with natsu when he gets hit with a sleep spell





	romeo takes charge

**Author's Note:**

> this is my scend work on this site if you could give me some tips or if you see any errors it would be well appreciated

Natsu cried out for his usual team members for a mission he picked up.  
Lucy, Gray, Wendy, happy, Ezra where are you guys

whats when Liz spoke and said 

o natsu, lucky and Wendy went with Levi on a mission and Carla offered happily and he said yes. What happy went off somewhere without telling me the never of him. O sorry, Liz you were saying. Right gray and Ezra went off on a mission because you wouldn't wake up. Man, that means I'm alone for this one.

I'll go with you said a young mage from behind. As Natsu turned around he saw 13-year-old Romeo. What's the mission, big bro. 

Natsu found it cute that Romeo always referred to him as big bro so he thought he'd let Romeo tag along. Ha said it's this mage in a not so far off town he puts people to sleep then steals from them the mayor is paying 8000 gems for anyone who can stop him. cool said Romeo I'm in let's go. And so the two mages set off.

While walking Romeo made a turn and Natsu said umm Romeo the town is That way pointing in the opposite direction. Ya but the train station is that way. Natsu face filled with panic a train what are you trying to do kill me were walking and that's final. Romeo said fine angrily as he started to walk with Natsu. Natsu thought about it for a moment it felt good to have control if he was with Lucy gray or anyone else they would have forced him on that train he thought it was cool to have final say being older and stronger.

When they finally made it to the city they spoke with the mayor and he told them that the sleeper mage (what the teen calls him) shows up in alleyways and to random people, he thinks are weak. so Natsu made a plan ok Romeo listen here's the plan.

we will have you dress up as a helpless little girl and walk down alleyways at night Natsu-nii I don"t what to dress as a lil girl Romeo spoke out.

Do you wanna catch this guy and get the money. ya, I do well Romeo said: "then do as I say". OK natsu-nii.

So the two went to a store here let's go to the back as he throws a dress to Romeo as he blushes picturing himself in it. Romeo went into the dressing room and a while later came our asking natsu for help.

Jez Romeo how hard is it to put on a dress. Romeo responded I cant reached the zipper. And I don't understand why I need to where parties and a bra not like he can see it. Natsu began to laugh hahaha you actually put them on I was joking I have to see this.

as he raised Romeo's skirt Romeo blushed and kicked him in the face. Screaming pervert. And natsu new why Romeo wasn't wearing anything under his dress. Natsu saw Romeo's little 13 y/o boy meat. Romeo still flustered and angry went storming off to there hotel room. As natsu paid for the dress and chased after Romeo.

I'm sorry Romeo I didn't mean it I didn't even know you where commando. Romeo stayed quiet the whole walk. OK, so what Romeo your just going to give me the silent treatment. I've seen it before in the bathhouses. Romeo responded ya but this was different you were close to it I felt your breath on it it was super embarrassing. No one even saw Romeo. So stop being mad I all ready said sorry. Let's just get this mission over with.

Later that night Romeo was walking down lots of alleys ways waiting to be jumped by the mage. When from behind he felt a kick and fell to the muddy floor. A man in a trench coat and bandanna covered his face said let's see if you have any valuables on your little girl as he was going to cast a spell Romeo screamed now nii-San and natsu jump from the air hitting the mage with a ball of fire. The sleep mage jumps back and look at natsu and said agg what's fairy tale doing here.

As he threw a knife at natsu he easily dogged it be the knife was only a distraction from the blast of sleep magic that hit natsu head on. he feels into sleep as Romeo screamed out natsu and jumped to the mage.

he hit him square in the jaw and gave him a hard kick to the balls the mage screamed in pain as Romeo hit him a with a blast of his magic he jumps away saying I'll get you two I promise as he ran away. 

Not long after some guards with the mayor showed up. He asked if they had cough the sleeping mage Romeo just said. 

He got away but he hit big bro with magic and he won't wake up. The mayor said yes that's how his magic works you can't wake them up at all, not with pain noises or anything they just wake up in a few hours or a day or 2 till the magic where's off. Your friend will be ok now if you excuse me I have to deal with some matters

as Romeo with the help of a guard dragged natsu to their hotel the guard left Rome at the door saying I must go now. Romeo tried to drag natsu to his bedroom but just dropped him in the couch. 

Man natsu-nii your heavy as hell. He tried to wake him by screaming hitting him jumping on him using his smell magic on Natsu's nose bringing out food nothing worked. Until Romeos last attempted he got cold water and dump it all over natsu man nothing he thought to himself on what to do.

That's when natsu sneeze and began to shiver in his sleep. Aawww man natsu would kill me he got sick because of me. Romeo began to remove Natsu's clothes first his scarf and then his shirt Romeo took advantage of this situation and began to feel Natsu's heavily toned and ripped chest comparing it to his lesser ripped and toned chest he took notice of Natsu's muscles and abs. Man If only had he had some like that.

Romeo then thought wait I could get even for natsu for taking a peek of me earlier.

Romeo would never say this out loud as his ego would not allow it to be had quite the crush on natsu the reason he ran off after natsu got up close and personal with his wily is that Natsu's breath gave him a hard-on.

As Romeo pulled down Natsu's pants he was left with a natsu in nothing but his underwear under Romeo's control comply helpless and venerable. The Thought was enough to give Romeo a hard-on. As he ripped of Natsu's underwear he admired Natsu's 5 inches of soft meat he compared that to his 4.5 inches of hard boy meat and felt kinda embarrassed. But he continued admiring it and marveling at its length.

After a while, Romeo worked up the courage to touch it he reaches his hand out and grabbed it. the meat was barely able to fit in someone's hand. he began to stroke it to its full size of 6.8 inches of meat. Romeo thought to himself 

no going back now 

as he sat on Natsu's chest now completely naked he grabbed his dick and tried to force in Natsu's mouth common natsu open up. After a while natsu opened his mouth and Romeo slid his dick in mmmm he moaned as the feeling of his hot and wet mouth on his dick made him happy natsu spoke in his sleep yummy sausage. 

Yaaa natsu sausage Romeo mound but then he yipped as he felt teeth biting on his dick. Natsu said in his sleep I'll eat this yummy sausage. No natsu suck on the sausage like noodles. 

Natsu said again mm-mm noodles as he sucked and stopped nibbling. Romeo though that was too close as he continued to let natsu suck him off he went into the 69 poisonous and began to suck on Natsu's dick he got the head In then he started to struggle he got 2 inches in 4 inches 5 five and a half when he couldn't fit in anymore.

He began to Bob up and down slowly sucking natsu off. Until he stopped and got off natsu.

He went to the bathroom and came back with a bottle of lube and said to me and you Natsu were going to have some fun. he climbed on the couch and raised Natsu's legs exposing Natsu's pink never used hole. before I have you destroy my ass I'm going to have some fun with your ass.

he put some lube on his finger and slipped it inside Natsu's hole. natsu moaned in his sleep to the intrusion. romeo wiggled his finger for a while until he slipped in his 2nd finger and began to play with Natsu's hole hitting his prostate. romeo slid his fingers out and aligned his dick with Natsu's hole. in one trust he got his uncut dick in him. romeo moaned as his 4 and a half inches where inside natsu.

the feeling of Natsu's warm tight insides and his dick in them was too much for Romeo as he cried out in joy.

natsu-san natsu-san I'm going to aggggg Romeo came inside natsu with 3 water spurts of cum he panted as he fell on top of natsu and he pulled out still rock hard as some cum dripped out of Natsu's hole. romeo then again went into the 69 positions and said ok natsu your turn. he lubed up his hole and Natsu's fingers and he stuck Natsu's finger in he hole moaning in joy. 

romeo had a 4-inch dildo back at home that he would use regularly but it was nowhere near as big as natsu. romeo began to suck off natsu while using Natsu's finger to finger himself had never felt happier or closer to natsu. them Romeo's hart fell flat when he heard natsu say well it looks like your enjoying your self.

romeo was ready to jump of natsu and apologize but as he was taking Natsu's dick out of his mouth he felt to hand push him back down and the fingers in his ass start to scissor and he heard natsu say

well, don't stop now Romeo I can feel the cum in my ass so it's only fair that I fuck you right. romeo made out a moan. I'll take that as a yes but Romeo 2 fingers won't be enough of a warm-up you know. as he stuck in 2 more fingers making Romeo wince in pain and a mix of pleasure. natsu pulled Romeo off his dick forcing him on his stomach.  
romeo was going to turn over to face his partner but natsu said no Romeo get on all 4s dodgy style. romeo did as told and natsu pulled on someone's arms forcing his face on to the couch

their Romeo was ass in the air face down on the couch waiting for natsu to stick his monster of a cock in him. when Romeo began to feel scared he wasn't in control anymore he knew that natsu was rough. he knew that this was going to hurt. and the fact that he couldn't see anything that was happening was too much for him this was his first time with anyone and he was scared and he couldn't say anything without upsetting natsu he thought  
so he sated to cry into the couch trying not to say a word 

then natsu said i think that enough warm up as he slid all for fingers out of Romeo and he heard Romeo wince and he herd a wiper but took no notice of that face he was crying  
ok Romeo here i come as he lined his dick with Romeo's small hole and forced the head in saying dam Romeo your tight but don't worry you won't be for long. as he forced in 3 inches in one go Romeo winced and let out a cry and too quick bathes as you do when your crying 

man Romeo your so tight it feels so good. as Romeo was going to put up his head to say be more gentile natsu shoved romeo's head back into the couch he moaned and said shhh Romeo don't say anything all I wanna hear are your moan. as he shoved in 1 more inch he had 5 inches of meat in Romeo. romeo began to cry into the couch and this time natsu took notice and realized something was wrong. he picked up Romeo so they where missionary style 

natsu saw tears running down romeo's face as Romeo tried to cover his face so natsu wouldn't see. natsu felt bad thought this was too much Romeo and began to think he was not ready. and he asked ro... Romeo what's wrong. romeo said in a sacred I've never done this before and you were being so rough and I I I he began to cry more into Natsu's bare chest. natsu said I'm so sorry Romeo I didn't know when I woke up you were just sucking my dick and finger yourself I just thought that this is what you wanted.

romeo responded it because I had control of what was happening and when my head was in the couch and I count see anything I just go so sacred and im I'm sorry. no, Romeo, I'm sorry I'll get dressed right now and well go get some food

romeo cried out no!!! I don't want to stop it felt good I was just scared. ok, then I have an idea natsu said. laid on his back leaving Romeo on top of him (still in him) they where cowgirl style. is this better now you have control and you can see what happens.

yes, this much better natsu-nii thank you. romeo then began to sink lower on to Natsu's dick at his own paste. until he had all 6 inches in him. o ok, nii-san now you can go. natsu began to slowly fuck Romeo sliding in and out. romeo was moaning and panting o god natsu harder harder. natsu ask are you sure Romeo yes nii-san go harder please fuck me harder I want more. so natsu stared to fuck him harder sliding in and our slamming his prostate. romeo cried o, my god, yes yes yes aaagggg he screamed as he came all over Natsu's chest. romeo planted then winced ow owow natsu in so sensitive now slow down.

no way Romeo you showed me what kind of best you are I know you can take it as he pushed Romeo off his chest onto his back they where missionary. natsu fucked him harder and harder as Romeo cried in pure ecstasy Romeo came again and this natsu cam with him crying out o god Romeo I'm cumming 

the two boys came and natsu fell on top of Romeo. natsu pulled out of him. as cum leaked out of romeo's ass. romeo said I fell empty now without you in me. natsu said shhh we can talk tomorrow lets just sleep now as natsu picked up Romeo and took him to his room. romeo said do you want to forget about the mission a just fuck all day tomorrow. ya id like that.

the end


End file.
